Guessing Game
by bg52598
Summary: Mordecai get kidnap by a pass villain. The others have to save him by solving riddles and fighting other past villains. But you readers have to guess who kidnap him. Rated T just to be save.
1. The Kidnapping

**Hi peeps! I'm glad you all like my Mordecai's childhood story and I'm still gonna work on the chapter but I decide to make this new story!**

**Anyway this story will be about Mordecai get kidnap by a past villain. But in this story, you readers have to guess who the villain is. Also in the story, Rigby and the others have to guess a few riddles in order to save Mordecai.**

**So relax and enjoy the story!**

It was just a normal day and everybody in the city was happy. Well expect for one person who lived in an alley and was in a room. The lights were dim and we couldn't really see his face but yet he had a deep voice. He was starting at a picture of Mordecai and holding a bunch of pictures of him, some written, tore up, and he said:

Voice - "This is your fault that I'm like this!"

He took a knife, and slashes one of the pictures of Mordecai. He stares at it for a moment then he got an evil look and idea.

Voice - "This give me an idea!"

He began to laugh evilly at his evil plan.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Back at park, Mordecai and Rigby was just sitting down watching TV. Then Rigby said:

Rigby - Thank god it's our day off today."

Mordecai - "I know. I felt like we had been working non-stop for weeks."

Soon their 17-year-old friend Alex came and they greet her:

Mordecai and Rigby - "Hi Alex."

Alex - "What's up?"

Mordecai - "Nothing much."

Rigby - "Just doing what I know how to do best."

Alex - "Being a lazy bum?"

Rigby - "Hey!"

Alex and Mordecai laugh a little.

Mordecai - "Where have you been?"

Alex - "I had been helping Thomas raking the leaves."

Mordecai - "That's nice of you."

Alex - "Plus, he said that he would give me fifty bucks."

Mordecai - "You would do anything for money would you?"

Alex - "Pretty much."

Then they heard Alex and Rigby's stomachs growl.

Alex - "I'm hungry."

Rigby - "Me too."

Alex - "How about we get some pizza?"

Mordecai - "That sound good."

Rigby - "Who should get it?"

Alex - "Mordecai."

Mordecai - "Aw what?"

Rigby - "Come dude, Alex and me and Alex got the pizza the last time."

Alex - "Yeah Mordecai it not gonna kill you too get it."

Mordecai - "Augh fine."

He got off the couch to get the pizza."

()()()()()()()()()()()

Then Mordecai is walking back to the back with the pizza in hands. Then he heard a noise.

Mordecai - "What was that?"

He shrugs and kept on walking. Then he heard the noise and he got scared.

Mordecai - "Hello is anybody there?"

Then he turns and got knock out by a fry pan causing to drop the pizza.

Voice - "Perfect."

Then he picks up Mordecai's ankles, and drags him into the alleyway.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inside the room, Mordecai was unconscious and was tied up (like in Bad Kiss) and had a bandana covering his mouth.

Voice - Phase one is complete. Now for phase two."

He took a picture of the unconscious Mordecai, wrote a note, and tied the picture and the note to a rock and threw it out the window to the park.

Voice - My plan will work out just fine…

Hope you all like it! Be sure to guess who it is! ;)


	2. Notes on Rocks

**Hi peeps! I'm glad you all like my first chapter of the story! And I know you wanna know who kidnap him but I'm not gonna tell you guys yet!**

**This chapter is about the guys getting the note from the past villain and they have to play his little "game."**

**So relax and enjoy the story!**

Rigby - "Grrrrrrrr! Where is Mordecai!? He had been gone for 3 hours!"

Alex - "Dude he only be gone for 20 minutes."

Rigby - "Well to me it's 3 hours!"

Alex - "You are so impatient."

Then Benson and the others came.

Benson - "Guys where Mordecai? I need him to help me fix one of that carts."

Rigby - "I don't know."

Benson - "What do you mean you don't know?"

Alex - "Mordecai went to get us some pizza. He usually gets here in 5 minutes, but it had been 20 minutes."

Pops - "Oh my! I hope he's alright."

Thomas - "Don't worry, he will be fine."

()()()()()()()()()()

10 minutes had pass and Mordecai still haven't come home. Everybody was starting to get worried especially Rigby. Rigby tries to call him but he didn't pick up his phone.

Rigby - "He's not even picking up his phone."

Benson - "This is weird. He always picks up his phone whenever someone calls him."

Skips - "Did you try calling him on the walkie talkie?"

Benson - "Yeah and he still not picking it up."

Pops - "I do hope Mordecai is ok. He's never out this long or telling us where he is."

Then a rock hit and broke the window.

Thomas - "What was that?!"

Rigby put up the rock and said:

Rigby - "I have kidnapped your friend?"

They all had a confusing look on their faces. Then Rigby face when from confusing to horror.

Alex - "What's the matter Rigby?"

He showed them the picture of Mordecai unconscious tied and gagged up. Everybody also had the horror look on their face.

Rigby - "MORDECAI'S BEEN KIDNAP!"

Skips - "Wait! There's still more to the note."

Rigby continued to read it:

Rigby - "If you ever want to see your little birdie friend again, you would have to play my little "game"."

Everybody looked kind of scared.

Thomas - "Should we do it? It's seemed kind of risky."

Pops - "I'm scared!"

Rigby - "Guys! Look I know you are scared but we have to do this to save my best friend!"

Alex- "Rigby's right, we can't just stay here and doing nothing. What if the kidnapper wants to hurt Mordecai or even worse, kill him?!"

Everybody thought about it and they decide that Benson and Rigby were right. They decide to play the "game".

Rigby read the next thing on the noted:

Rigby - "Riddle number 1: In order to save your little birdie friend, you must fight the dead, so that your friend can be safe in bed." (A/N I know this may sound lame but I thought it might be good)

Alex - "Fight the dead? What does that even mean?"

Skips - "I think I know what it is! Come on!"

They soon left the house to save Mordecai solve the first riddle.

**Hope you all like it! Also every time a chapter ends, I'm gonna give you guys hints so you can guess who kidnap Mordecai. Here's your first hint!**

**Hint Number 1 - This villain use to work at the park**


	3. Thriller Fight

**Hi Peeps! I'm glad you like the 2nd chapter of the story and I'm sorry if the hint was kind of lame. You see, I was planning to give kind of easy but since one of the readers nearly got it right, I wanted the hints to be harder. Beside, I don't want a person to get right after the first chapter cause then I would have to tell them who it is and everybody will be mad that they didn't have a chance to guess.**

**Anyway this chapter is about the gang figuring out their first riddle. **

**So relax and enjoy the story!**

The others have gone to the park cemetery and look around.

Rigby - "I don't get it Skips, why are we at the cemetery?"

Skips - "Because the riddle said that we have to fight the dead."

Benson - "But that doesn't make any sense."

Thomas - "There's nothing to fight."

They all look confuse until Alex said:

Alex - "Wait the dead means….."

Then some hands were coming out of the graves.

All of them - "ZOMBIES!"

Then all of the zombies came out and where coming toward the gangs.

Zombies - "Brains….Brains….Brains…..Brains…."

Thomas - "The kidnapper must have brought the zombies back to life!"

Rigby - "You don't say?!"

Benson - "Quick arguing! We gotta defeat the zombies!"

Pops - "But how?"

Rigby looked around and saw Muscle Man's sporting equipment that Muscle Man had left there for who knows how long.

Rigby - "Guys! Muscle Man's sporting equipment is still here!"

They each grab one and started to fight. Some of the zombies got cut in half, and some crumble into dust.

Thomas - *while fighting a zombie* this is pretty cool and scary at the same time!"

Skips - "Just pretend that it's one those zombies video games you play! *Punch a zombie in the face*

Pops was throwing metal balls at them but then he trip and a zombie was coming at him.

Pops - *screams*

Alex - "POPS!"

Alex quickly did a gymnastics back flips and kick the zombie in half, saving Pops.

Pops - "Thank you Alex."

Alex - "No problem Pops."

Then all the zombies where gone.

Rigby - "YEAHUH! IN YOUR DEAD FACE ZOMBIES! Look like we are done!"

Skips "Something isn't right."

Benson - "What do you mean?"

Skips - "That one haven't come out yet."

He pointed to a grave with a statue that said "Manuel Manfist."

Thomas - "Maybe he doesn't wanna come out."

Then a zombie buff hand came out of the ground.

All of them - *scream*

Then Zombie Manuel came out and he looks tough and stronger than Skips. They try to throw the equipment at him but he threw them back.

Skips - "Everybody get down!"

They did as they were told and dodge the weapons. Then zombie Manuel started to run toward them.

Rigby - "How are we going to defeat him? He's too strong!"

Benson started to thing for a minute, and remembers something.

Benson - "Rigby! Did you still have that stink bomb?"

Rigby - "I gave it to Alex!"

Benson - "Alex do you have it?"

Alex - "It's in my bag!"

Benson - "Take it out!"

Alex took out the bomb out and gave it to Benson. Then Benson threw the stink bomb at zombie Manuel and he explode.

Benson - "That weird, I thought it was a stink bomb."

Alex - "I…kind of made into a real bomb…."

Pops - "Look!"

They saw the ashes of zombie Manuel and saw piece of note that only the corners was damage.

Skips took the note and read it:

Skips - "You have solved my first riddle and defeat the zombies. But that don't mean that you done playing my little "game"! Here's your another riddle: You now have to defeat a woman who shoot a shiny light that is quick like sights. You better get this riddle right, or else you won't see your little birdie friend tonight!"

Pops - "A woman who shoot shiny light?"

Thomas - "What do that even mean?"

Rigby look at the note and his eyes got widen.

Rigby - "I know who the kidnapper is talking about! Come on!"

They all follow Rigby and went inside the cart to drive off.

**Hope you all like it! Also, the title of the chapter is like Michael Jackson's song Thriller. I thought it would fit perfectly with this chapter. Here's your second hint!**

Hint 2 - Unlike the villains in RS, he didn't die, but got badly injured. 


	4. Fright Light

**Hi peeps! I'm glad you all like the 3rd chapter of the story! But on Monday, I might be able to write the next chapter or talk 2 my friends because a hurricane is coming and it might shut off my power but it will be over on Tuesday. **

**Anyway this chapter is about the gang figuring out their second riddle. **

**So relax and enjoy the story!**

The guys kept on driving in the city. Then Benson said:

Benson - "Why are we driving in the city?"

Rigby - "Because I know what the riddle is talking about!"

Skips - "You do?"

Rigby - "STOP!"

Benson soon stops the cart.

Pops - "Why did we stop my good man?"

Rigby - "This it."

They got out of the cart and saw "The Box".

Alex - "Dude, this isn't the time to go have a party."

Rigby - "No the riddle leads us here."

Thomas - "How do you know?"

Rigby - "I and Mordecai had been here before. We thought Margaret's birthday party was here but it turn we went to this instead of "Box"."

Rigby looked around and said:

Rigby - "That's weird, there aren't any guards around."

They went inside and saw nobody was there but the lights where flashing.

Pops - "Oh! These lights look very pretty!"

Rigby - "Yeah but where's…."

They heard a clapping noise and they turn around and saw her.

Rigby - "Ladonna!"

Ladonna - "Ah its so wunderbar to see you my little rat friend."

Alex - "Who is this trash chick?"

Rigby - "That's Ladonna. The owner of the "The Box" even though it's cool, it's too stuck up because they make a big deal of what's you wear and how you look like."

Ladonna - "Hm, at least these people still go to my club because it's so wunderbar."

Benson - "Who cares? Just tell us who have Mordecai!"

Ladonna laughs then the lights went outside.

Pops - "Who turn out the lights?"

Then a wave of gold energy light came and everybody dodge.

Ladonna - "In order for you get the next riddle to save your little birdie friend, you have to find me, in the dark!

She shoots out another gold energy light and everybody dodge it again.

Rigby - "What are we going to do? We can't fight her because it's too dark."

Then Thomas got idea.

Thomas - "I got it!"

They all dodge another gold energy light

Alex - "What is it?"

Thomas - "What if we grab mirrors and reflect them back to her. That way we can see her and get the next riddle."

Rigby - "That's an awesome idea dude!"

Benson - "But where are we going to get mirrors?"

Alex - "I got some in my bag."

Skips - "You got everything don't you?"

She gave everyone the mirrors.

Skips - "Let do this!"

Ladonna shoots another gold energy light and it hits Alex mirror. The light shows a part of Ladonna's dress and the couch.

Alex - "She's somewhere at a couch!"

They started to run toward her. She shoots out energy light and it hits Benson's mirror. The light shows Ladonna's leg.

Benson - "We are almost there."

She shoots energy light. This time it was from both of her hands. The light hits Rigby light and was about to hit Thomas.

Rigby - "THOMAS!"

Thomas quickly pick up his mirror and the energy lights hit the only the lights back on, but Ladonna as well.

The lights turn back on and saw Ladonna on the ground holding her arm in pain. They walk on toward her and Rigby said:

Rigby - "Now where is the next riddle?"

Ladonna - "Under the couch you dirty rat! Ow. Guards! Take me away!'

Two guards came and took Ladonna away. Then Rigby look under the couch and saw the note.

Rigby - "Found it!"

He took out the note and it said:

Rigby - "You have solved my second riddle but my "game" is not done yet! Here's your second riddle: "This riddle is not gonna be easy as pie, you have to fight a person who is sweet on the outside, but evil in the inside and can grow twice your size. You better get this riddle right or you can wave your little birdie friend goodbye."

Rigby eyes gotten widen and said:

Rigby - "We gotta go back to the park!"

They left the club and go on the cart to go back to the park.

**Hope you all like it! Here's your next hint!**

**Hint 3 - Mordecai (with the help of Rigby) beat this villain in a contest. **


	5. Easy as Pie

**Hi Peeps! I'm glad you all like the 4th chapter of the story! I'm really happy!**

**Anyway, this chapter is about the guys solving the next riddle to the "game". **

**So relax and enjoy the story. **

The guys soon drove back to the park. Then they got out and then Rigby said:

Rigby - "Benson, where did we have the pie contest?"

Benson - "We gotta go straight up to the park.

They started to go straight up to park and they stop.

Rigby - "Now what?"

Benson - "Turn to the right."

They all turn to the right and saw the sign that said "Annual Pie Contest".

Skips - "I forgot to take out the sign out."

They went and saw a giant oven and a big pan. Everybody expect Rigby was caught in a net.

All of them (in the net) - Help! Rigby help! Help! Help! Rigby help!

Rigby - "Don't worry! Guys I'm coming!"

Voice - "That won't be necessary."

Rigby turn around and saw Promise Pie.

Rigby - "Promise Pie!? I thought Mordecai mash you when threw you against the garbage truck."

Promise Pie - "Well you thought wrong. When I was smash, he came took some of my parts, and make me back together. The only sad part is that I can't grow big like I use to. "

Rigby - "Who put you back together?"

Promise Pie - "That's for me to know, and you to never find out!"

Rigby - "What are you doing to my friends?"

Promise Pie - "Cooking them of course."

He pressed a button on a remote control and they fell into a pie plate that was filling with strawberry. Then they got over with the pie top. They slowly were about to be put in the giant oven.

All of them - "HELP! HELP! RIGBY HELP!'

Rigby - "I'm coming guys!"

He starts to chase after them but then Promise Pie said:

Promise Pie - Your gonna have get threw me and my friends!"

Rigby - "Huh?"

He turn around and saw like 20 walking and talking pies like Promise Pie.

Promise Pie - "He also made me some new friends. GET HIM!"

All the talking pies started to go after Rigby. He started to scream and ran away from them.

Rigby - *in his mind* Aw crap! How am I'm get away from these pies and save my friends?"

Promise Pie - "When you catch him, put him with the others so we can eat him!"

Rigby - "Eat? That's it!"

Rigby soon stop and ate one of the pies. The pies look at him with fear and start run away from him.

Promise Pie - "What? No! NO!"

Rigby keep on eating the pies. He has some smash strawberries on his face. He ran to Promise Pie and Promise Pie started to run. Rigby caught him and start to take huge bites of him. He spit him out but Promise Pie died.

Rigby saw the giant pie was about to go into the oven.

Rigby - "Holy crap!"

He grabs the remote and the whole machine stopped. Soon everybody got out of the pie.

Rigby - "You guys are ok?"

Pops - "Oh yes, we are quite alright."

Thomas - "That was horrible."

Alex - "What happen to Promise Pie?"

Rigby - "Oh he is over there."

He pointed to the Promise Pie smash and chewed up bits.

Skips - "You chewed him up?"

Rigby - "And his friends."

Benson - "How come you didn't eat Promise Pie?"

Rigby - "Cause what if he started to control my brain or something?"

Thomas - "Guys! Look!"

They ran to Thomas and saw something white from the dead Promise Pie.

Skips pick it up.

Skips - "It's a note."

Pops - "What does the note say?"

Skips - "You finish your little game. The good news is your halfway there to save your little birdie friend bad news, you are not done yet! He's your 4th clue "You have to defeat a former musician who life gone bad, his music is sort of rad and screams really loud. Defeat him, and you're almost there to save your birdie friend!"

Benson - "Who is he talking about?"

Then the ground shacked and then he came out.

**Hope you all like it! **

**Hint 4 - They only show him in season 2. They didn't show him for season 3 or 4. In fact, he was never even mention."**


	6. It's Only Evil Rock and Roll

**Hi peeps! I'm glad you all like the 5th chapter of Guessing Game! I really happy about it! **

**This chapter is about the guys solving the next riddle and has to fight a past villain (not the one who kidnaps Mordecai) and they have to get the last note to the game.**

**So relax and enjoy the story.**

The ground was shaking and the then the person came out and was floating screaming

**"I'M BACK!"**

Rigby - "The Urge!"

The Urge - "That right! I came back for my revenge!"

Alex - "Against one fat dude is easy. It will be like beating up Muscle Man."

The Urge - "I don't think so Blondie!"

The ground started to shake again and a few of the rock stars **(from Trash Boat)** came out from the ground.

Benson - "Oh my god!"

The Urge - "That right. I made a deal with Death and brought my friends back and we are going to DESTROY YOU ALL!"

Thomas - "Who is he?"

Rigby - "That's the Urge. He was a famous rock star until I one time change my name to Trash Boat and tried to kill me."

The Urge - "Enough small talk! Rock stars, ATTACK!'

The rock stars start to attack the ground keepers.

Skips - "Everybody get down!"

They dodge the attacks. They start to attack again and the groundskeeper started to run away.

All of them - "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They all hid behind the bleachers.

The Urge - "Search for them! I want them all dead!"

They began to search for them and luckily they didn't find them. Under the bleachers, Rigby said:

Rigby - "Dude, how are we going to defeat those guys? We are outnumbered."

Alex - "Plus that fat one always scream a lot."

Benson - "He's about to make me deaf!"

Pops - "Yes he's loud voice is hurting my ears!"

Thomas - "Well we can't just stay here forever, we gotta find Mordecai."

Skips - "And get the second clue."

Rigby thought something for a minute, and gets an idea.

Rigby - "Guys! I got it!"

Pops - "Was it is my good man?"

Rigby - "I remember when after I change my name back, a lot of rock stars from the future came and kill each other.

Skips - "What do that have to do with anything?"

Rigby - "We just gotta tell the other rock stars that we saw the future and they will kill each other and defeat them."

Alex - "Great plan Rigby."

Thomas - "I like it."

Benson - "Let do it!"

They all nodded and left the bleachers. Rigby called to one of the rock stars.

Rigby - "Hey! Music Man! Tuba Tim is gonna be better at you in the future!

Tuba Tim - What!?

Music Man - "Why you little!"

Music Man and Tuba Tim killed each other with their musical weapons.

Alex - "It worked! Let me try! Hey Saxophone Simon!"

Saxophone Simon - "Huh?"

Alex - "Xylophone Xavier gonna be more famous than you in the future!"

Saxophone Simon - "Oh yeah!"

Saxophone Simon and Xylophone Xavier killed each other. The others keep on doing the same thing. Soon it was only The Urge.

The Urge - "You destroy my friends! Now I'm gonna destroy you!"

He shot a laser from his guitar and it aim at Rigby.

All of them - "RIGBY!"

Rigby panic and quickly grab a piece of glass on the floor and the laser shoots back at The Urge killing him.

Thomas - "Whoa…."

They look at The Urge ashes and they say the note.

Rigby - (gasps) "Look the note!"

Alex picked it up and read it.

Alex - "You had finish my "game". Comes to the alleyway at 123 Maple Street at 8:00 so you can see your little birdie friend every day. Soon he will be fine like eating a lime."

Rigby - "Let's go!"

They all got on the cart and start to drive on the dock.

()()()()()()()()()()()

At the alleyway, Mordecai soon woke up and saw he was tied and gag up.

Mordecai -MMMMHHHHH! Mhhhhhh! (What's going on? Let me go!)

Hello Mordecai….

Mordecai - MMMMHHHHH! Mhhhhhh! Mhhhhhh! (*gasps* It's you!)

Yes it's me…

**Hope you all like it!**

**Last hint - He floats. **


	7. The Villain is Revealed

**Hi Peeps! I wanna thank you guys for all the reviews and I hope u had fun guessing who the villain because this is it!**

**Anyway this chapter is about whom the villain that kidnaps Mordecai and the guys is rescuing him. **

**So relax and enjoy the story! **

Mordecai – "MMMMHHHHH! Mhhhhhh! Mhhhhhh!" (*gasps* It's you!)

"Yes it's me…Peeps!"

Mordecai – "MMMMHHHHH! Mhhhhhh!" (*Why did you kidnap me?*)

Peeps - Because it was YOUR fault that I was blind! I ran out of businesses because I couldn't see like I use too and almost all of my extras eyes were burnt!"

Mordecai – "Mhh! Mhhhhh!" (But you cheated in the contest!)

Peeps - SHUT UP! I have been waiting a very long time for this. Guess what I'm gonna do now and to your little friends.

Mordecai – "Mhhhhh?" (Let us go?)

Peeps - No! I'm gonna steal your eyes!"

Mordecai - *gasps* *panic screaming*

()()()()()()()()()()()

They are driving until Alex said:

Alex - Stop!"

They stop.

Benson - "What for?"

Alex - "We are in 123 Main Street."

They got out and it look kind of run down.

Thomas - "This place is kind of creepy."

Skips - "I heard it's creepier at night."

Benson - "Everybody spread around the ally and look for Mordecai."

They all spread around and Pops said:

Pops - "I wish it wasn't so dark and scary."

Alex - "And gross."

Skips - "Focus we gotta find Mordecai."

Then they all search for him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mordecai – "MMMHHHHH! MHHHH! MHHHH! MHHH!" (*My friends will stop you! You jerk! And take this thing out of my beak!*)

Peeps - "Nah… I like you better with it in. I don't think your friends are going to do very much…."

Mordecai – "Mhhhhh?" ("What are you talking about?)

Peeps - "Before they can find you, I will have your eyes. With this tape!"

It was "Planet Chasers Starlight Excellent"

Mordecai – "MMMMMMMMHHHHH!" ("Planet Chasers Starlight Excellent!")

Peeps - "That's right. Once your mine goes into the tape, I'll have your eyes!"

Mordecai – "Mhhhhhh!" (Oh no!)

Peeps - "Oh yes!"

()()()()()()()()()()

Benson - "Did you guys find him yet?"

Rigby - "No."

Alex - "He gotta be here somewhere."

Then Thomas found a door. He tries to open it but it was lock.

Thomas - "Guys I found a door but its lock!"

Soon the guys are at the door. Due to the foggy and messy window, they could barley see anything. Rigby saw Mordecai's feet and some kind of green floating thing.

Rigby - "Guys! Mordecai is in there!"

Pops - "How are we going to get in?"

Alex - "I got this!"

()()()()()()()()()()()

Peeps - "Time to get started Mordecai!"

Mordecai – "Mhh!" (NO!)

Peeps - "Yes!"

He turns on the TV and the movie. Mordecai closes his eyes, but Peeps held open so he can watch it. Just when the movie was about to take away his memories, a rock shattered the glass door window, and it destroyed the TV. Soon the guys came inside and saw Mordecai and Peeps.

Mordecai - MMMMMMH! (Rigby!)

Rigby - "Mordecai!"

Benson - "So you're the one that kidnap Mordecai, and send out those villains who tried to kill us in your little game!"

Peeps look angry and pick up Mordecai who is shaking in fear.

Peeps - That's right! My perfect plan is ruined because you guys!"

Thomas - "Who is he?"

Benson - "That Peeps. I accidentally hire him to keep an eye out for Mordecai and Rigby but he started to freak everybody out. Mordecai beat him in a staring contest."

Peeps - "They wouldn't let me use my extra eyes!"

Rigby - "That because you cheated!"

Peeps - "Shut it! Not only it was your fault, it also Mordecai's fault! My reputation of never losing a staring contest was ruin because of him. My friends started to make fun of because of him! My businesses and wealth was ruining BECAUSE OF HIM!"

He angrily threw Mordecai against the wall. He got hit by the wall really hard, which made him fall to the floor and go unconscious.

Rigby - "Mordecai!"

He quickly ran to him.

Alex - "Rigby! Wait!"

But Rigby didn't listen and when he was almost near Mordecai, Peeps stood right in front of him with a scalpel.

Peeps - "Not so fast you rat! His eyes are mine! Even yours!"

Peeps tried to stab him but luckily Rigby dodged it. He tries to hit the others but he missed.

Benson - "Rigby! Try to untie Mordecai!"

Rigby ran to Mordecai who was still unconscious. Rigby was trying to untie the ropes but he couldn't.

Rigby - "Man he must have tied him up real tight."

Then Peeps grabbed Mordecai and then broke through the wall.

Rigby - "NOOOO!"

Skips - "Come on we gotta go after him!"

The gang goes to the cart and started to chase Peeps to save their blue jay friend

**Hope you all like it!**

**For those of you who got it right like Unknown Salvation, Arristo, ****21SidraCire,** **Will bunny,****I wanna congratulate you guys for getting right! :D I also wanna thank Unknown Salvation for helping me, and proofreading my story for me. Thanks dude you rock! :D **


	8. Catching Peeps

**Hi peeps! I want thank you guys for liking the last chapter of the story! I really appreciate it!**

**Anyway this chapter is about the guys stopping Peeps from hurting Mordecai and taking his eyes.**

**So relax and enjoy the story!**

The gang was in the cart chasing Peeps who still had the unconscious Mordecai with him. Rigby wanted to save his best friend, Rigby jump out of the cart, and landed on top of Peeps.

Benson - "RIGBY!"

Rigby started to hit Peeps and it was starting to bug Peeps.

Peeps - "Get out off of me!"

Rigby - "Let go of Mordecai!"

Peeps grab Rigby, and threw him off of him. Rigby was about to fall to the ground but Alex got him and put him back in the cart.

Rigby - "Thanks man."

Alex - "No problem."

Thomas - "Peeps is heading to the docks!"

Skips started to drive faster. Then they catch up to Peeps and block him, they got out of the cart and Rigby said:

Rigby - "Give Mordecai back!"

Alex - "You promise to give us back Mordecai once we played your little "game"."

All the others agree with him. Peeps started to get scared but he looks at the river and Mordecai and has an evil look on his face.

Peeps - "Oh sure, I'll give him back."

Pops - "You will?"

Peeps - "Oh sure, after he drowns to death!"

Peeps throw Mordecai into the river.

Rigby - "NOOOOO!"

Rigby quickly ran to the river and dive in.

Benson - "Rigby wait!"

But Rigby didn't listen and was in the water looking for Mordecai. He kept on looking until he saw the blue jay sinking and Rigby swam to him. Rigby tries to untie Mordecai but the rope was too tight on him, and Rigby remember the pocketknife Alex gave him for his birthday. He took it out, and cut the rope that was tied to Mordecai's hands and ankles. Soon he cuts the bandana off, and held on to Mordecai and swim back up to shore.

()()()()()()()()()()

Peeps - "After that rat comes back, I'll have his, Mordecai's, and all of your eyes!"

Peeps try to stab them, but they move out of the way, and they hid behind the boxes.

Benson - "How are we gonna fight him he way too fast."

Skips - "I think I have an idea."

Pops - "What is it?"

Skips - "Since Peeps got those extra arms, we can make Peeps spin around so he can get tied up in his arms."

Thomas - "Nice idea."

Alex - "I like it."

Benson - "Let's do this."

They got of the boxes and Benson said:

Benson - Hey Peeps! I'm right here!"

Peeps use one of his arms and chase Benson with it. Then he heard Thomas's voice.

Thomas - "Hey floating eyeball freak!"

Peeps use another pair of his arms and chase Thomas. Then he heard Alex.

Alex - "Peep!"

Peeps use his extra arm again. Same thing with Skips and Pops and Peeps use all of his arms to get them. They ran around and around until Peeps arms tied up all around him.

Peeps - "I can't believe that I been defeated again!"

Alex - "Well believe it you freak!"

Then the water bubbles and Rigby came out carrying the unconscious Mordecai. Benson helps Rigby out and Skips pulled Mordecai out.

Rigby - "You defeated Peeps!"

Alex - "That was really cooled that you do anything to save Mordecai."

Rigby - "Well he's my best friend. I do anything to save him."

Skips - "Speaking of saving him, we gotta take him to the hospital. Getting hit from the wall has given him this ugly bruise on his head."

Benson nodded and took his phone to call the cops to arrest Peeps, and an ambulance to take Mordecai to the hospital.

While that happening, Rigby was glad that all of this was over, and Mordecai was alright.

**Hope you all like it!**


	9. Welcome Back Dude

**Hi peeps! I good news and I got bad news. The bad news is that this is the last chapter of the story. But the good news is that this chapter will be sweet and I'm pretty sure you guys are gonna like it.**

**Anyway this chapter is about Mordecai waking up in the hospital and he sees his friends**

**Again.**

**So relax and enjoy the story!**

_Look he's waking up!_

_Thank god he's ok…._

_I know right? I'm glad he just woke up._

Mordecai's eyes open and once his vision cleared up, he saw that he was lying down in a white bed, cover with a blue blanket, and saw his friends.

Rigby - "Hey Mordecai, how you feeling?"

Mordecai - "A little sore…. Where am I?"

Benson - "You're in the hospital. You where out cold for a few hours but I also gave a couple of days off for you to recover. "

Thomas - "The doctor said that you kind of have a concussion since Peeps threw you against the wall pretty hard."

Skips - "You also have a little bit of water in your lungs due to you almost drowning."

Mordecai - "No wonder I have this bandage around my head."

Rigby - "Where glad that you are ok dude."

Mordecai - "What happen to Peeps?"

Alex - "They arrest him. Now he is in jail for 8 years."

Thomas - "Serve him right for putting us what he put us through."

Benson - "It was complete hell."

Mordecai - "I was scared. I thought Peeps was gonna kill me."

Rigby - "I too man. Like what did he wanted to do to you?"

Mordecai - "He wanted to make me watch Planet Chasers Starlight Excellent so he can have my eyes."

Rigby - "Whoa he haven't watch that since you saw…"

Mordecai - "Please don't remind me."

Soon the doctor came into the room.

Doctor - "Oh he's awake. How you feel?"

Mordecai - "A little sore and have a bad headache."

Benson - "When can he go back to the park?"

Doctor - "In a week. He still needs some time for the concussion to go away and the water out of his lungs."

Everyone soon nodded.

Rigby - "Don't worry man, it only a week, soon you will be back hanging out with your bro."

Mordecai - "Sweet! *start to feel pain from his head* Ow."

Doctor - "Sorry but I wanted to tell you that visiting hours is over."

Rigby - "Can I stay with him? I promise I won't hurt him more. I don't wanna leave him alone again."

Doctor - "Ok you can stay him but the rest of your friends have to go home now."

Soon the doctor left. Then Benson said:

Benson - "Ok everyone; before we go home we are all gonna check on Mordecai this week beside Rigby. He can't handle this doing it by himself."

Everyone - "ok."

Benson - "Rigby we are going home tomorrow I'm coming to check on Mordecai."

Rigby - "ok.'

Soon everybody left and it was Rigby and Mordecai.

Rigby - "Dude."

Mordecai - "Hm?"

Rigby - "I'm glad you are ok and didn't get killed."

Mordecai - "I too dude. I'm glad you and the others didn't get killed."

Rigby - "Just remember, we will save you no matter how dangerous is it."

Mordecai - "And I'll save you no matter how dangerous is it."

Rigby - "Yeah you will!"

Mordecai and Rigby - "WHOOOOOAAAAAAA!"

They laugh and Rigby sat in the soft cushion chair by the bed.

Mordecai - "Dude wont that hurt your neck?"

Rigby - "I don't care I'm glad you are safe."

Mordecai - "Thanks man."

Rigby - "Good night Mordecai."

Mordecai - "Good night Rigby."

They both fell asleep and happy that they are both ok.

**Hope you all like the story! :D**


End file.
